wheezywaiterfandomcom-20200214-history
I have it (episode)
Transcript thumb|right|400pxGood morning, complete strangers. It's June 9, 2007. Oh dear. I'm sorry. I thought my body hair was a shirt. Just a second. Nope. Gross. Girl, that's ugly! Not a shirt. Wore it yesterday. Your band's name. Don't like it. I like it! in the air Cha-cha-hoo-ga. in air haa. Now time for a shower, toothbrushing, enema, and contacts. That's right. I shower with my shirt on. Nudity's for the devil. head That was refreshing. Now I need sustenance. Outside Fooooood. Fooood. eating back home Ohhhhh, my belly. My belly. My belly is full. My belly. My belly. My belly is full. Eat n' grow. Eat n' grow. CNN says, 'Bush in awe as he discusses Iraq with Pope.' "What's a Pope?" Look at the camera. "What's a Pope? And why is he so awesome?" I'm just kidding. I know who the Pope is. It was a joke. "What's a joke?" Wikipedia says, 'a joke is a short story or series of words spoken or communicated with the intent of causing laughter or being found humorous by the listener. A practical joke differs from a verbal one in that the humor is mainly physical rather than verbal, e.g., blocking a door while the victim is still in the room.' Sometimes, when I'm waiting tables, customers think that they can tell jokes. To the dining room! "Hey, how you doing today? Welcome to music." "Hi. I think I'll have a shimp fie lice." "Shrimp fried rice? Okay." "You get it? You get it?" "Yeah, I get it." "You get it? Cause that's how Asians talk." "I get it, sir." "I omitted the R from shrimp and I omitted the D from fried and I changed the R to an L in rice." "Yeah, I get it." "You get it?" "No, I get it. I get it." "You don't get it." "I have it." "You don't get it." to Craig I have it? I have it. I have it. Is that Yo La Tengo? Yeah! Thank you! In Spanish, "I have it" is "yo la tengo." That's a rock band. La Tengo's 'You Can Have It All' plays while Craig mouths the words, rocks back and forth in his chair, in front of the window, the waiter from the previous reenactment dances while the customer headbangs and makes a rock sign with his hand while sticking out his tongue, Craig dances down the sidewalk, Craig sings along shirtless and in glasses, Craig dances inside his apartment, dances with pants on his head, the customer and waiter from the previous reeanctment dance together spinning each other. Well, that took all day. Hey, that bounce thing that I was talking about yesterday happened again. Thank you for the few comments you've sent so far. Send more. I like comments. Also, I forgot to mention, we just saw the first edition of "It's a Crazy Crazy Crazy ... There Are A Bunch of Different Types of Customers." Wink Recurring themes This is the first episode in which Craig utilizes Wikipedia, which he will return to often in the episodes ahead. The customer in the reenactment, played by a clone, is wearing the wig that will later be made infamous by Craig with a Wig. The customer is also wearing a Benzine t-shirt, which recurs in these early episodes and becomes a prize in the first giveaway on this channel. This episode is the first installment of "It's a Crazy Crazy Crazy ... There Are A Bunch of Different Types of Customers", a recurring segment in these early episdoes. Wink Editing Styles We get to see a clone again, this time in a wig, playing the customer's role in the reenactment. Jump Cuts are used profusely and a pitch change helps wheezy give a definition. Song Features the song "You Can Have It All" by Yo La Tengo Category:Episode Songs Category:Episodes